mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Andragor/Atomic World of Equestria - New Begining: Prolog (korekta)
Prolog Nieco o znaczkach i Pip-Ponach. Opowiem wam przygodę mojego życia, która trwa po dziś dzień i dlaczego musiałem się znaleźć w tak ekstremalnie złym położeniu. Zacznę od Pip-Pona. Co to za ustrojstwo? Jest to maszyna, a konkretnie rzecz ujmując jest to mały komputer noszony nad kopytem. Istnieją dwie wersje tego urządzenia - cywilna i wojskowa. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, wersja dla wojska jest bardziej zaawansowana. Jest mniejsza, posiada więcej pamięci, a także kilka systemów. Wydawany w schronie każdemu kucykowi, który ukończył 10 rok życia. Wtedy ma się także wybór. Wersja cywilna lub wojskowa. Pip jest cudem techniki i magii. Dostarcza dane o stanie zdrowia, służy jako czytnik e-booków, których kilka ma już wbudowanych. Są to, na przykład "Almach polowy" - którego 2/3 treści zajmują stare fakty w stylu "Niszczenie pojazdu pociskiem kumulacyjnym", "Pierwsza pomoc" (chyba najbardziej użyteczny). Pip jest nieocenioną pomocą w trakcie wędrówek – pomaga organizować ekwipunek, asystuje przy naprawach, udziela porad medycznych, zawiera wszystkie niezbędne mapy, można go użyć jako latarkę, notatnik, a nawet radioodbiornik, który rozszyfrowuje całą gamę częstotliwości. A to nie wszystko. Są jeszcze dwie (chyba najlepsze) możliwości Pip-Pona. Jedną z nich jest C.S.S.C - skrót oznacza Curving Spacetime Sniper Crosshair, czyli Zakrzywiający Czas Celownik Strzelca Wyborowego. Zakrzywia czas po to, aby strzelec mógł, na przykład oddać cztery strzały zamiast dwóch do wolno porusza poruszających się celów. Zużywa jednak bardzo dużo magii oraz energii i po użyciu trzeba odczekać parę, czasem nawet paręnaście minut. Drugą możliwością jest P.A.T.S - zwany też "Patty", a skrót oznacza Pony-tech Arcane Targeting Spell, czyli Czar Wspomagający Celowanie Firmy Pony-tech. Zapomniałem jeszcze dodać, że Pip potrafi dokładnie lokalizować przedmioty, osoby i inne obiekty, a także posiada licznik Geigera i cały wachlarz rzeczy, bez których jesteś trupem. Przyznaję, Pip-Pon to szczyt magii i technologii jednorożców, ale bardziej zaawansowany jest chyba Air-Net. Pip ułatwia życie i nie raz sprawia, że z walki wychodzisz w jednym kawałku. Trudno uświadomić kucom zza wrót, że ten sprzęt jest przestarzały tak jak karabin Pegassusa, ale wszyscy w schronie M3 (oprócz cywili) mieli takiego, to o czym my mówimy? Oni nawet nie używali połowy jego możliwości. Zwykle korzystali tylko z notatnika i radia, ponieważ nikt nie poświęcał im tyle uwagi co obsługa techniczna. Wkrótce po jego otrzymaniu, kończyło się szkołę i zaczynało prawdziwą pracę. A kto kończył szkołę? Tylko ci, którzy napisali test, chociaż wystarczyło do niego tylko podejść – złożyć swój podpis, a reszta była z głowy. Szkoda, że mam smykałkę do techniki. Mój przyjaciel Riff (o dziwo) też ją posiada. Do dziś się zastanawiam... Jakim cudem pegaz może mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o technice!? Praca moja i Riffa polegała na tym, żeby złożyć, rozłożyć, zakonserwować, naprawić, albo zrobić przegląd. Możliwe, że potrafię robić inne rzeczy i to znacznie lepiej, ale kto doceni kucyka, który jako znaczek ma gitarę elektryczną. Zdawać by się mogło, że wielu... Ale rzeczywistość okazała się zbyt twarda. Jako źrebak poszukiwałem innych ukrytych talentów. Próbowałem nawet rysowania, ale było już za późno. Wraz z Riffem dostaliśmy dostęp do magazynów od Prankstera - pierwszej ofiary w schronie M3... A właśnie, mam na imię Mutt. Miło cię poznać. To jest moja historia... Po PDF zapraszam --> tutaj Jeśli ktoś znajdzie będy proszę o powiadomienie poprzez komentarze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki